Tourner le dos
by Oceanna
Summary: Traître. C'est un mot qui le poursuit. Kratos a fait ses choix à chaque fois et il n'en a regretté aucun. Chacune de ses trahisons était essentielle - pour qu'il vive, pour qu'il ne se trahisse pas lui-même. Et pourtant, malgré cela, c'est un terme auquel il n'échappe pas.


_A/N : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici : traître. J'ai évidement tout de suite pensé à Kratos, parce que lui et la trahison, c'est toujours la question de la poule et l'œuf et c'est un aspect de son personnage que je traite très rarement._

* * *

Le silence est glacé quand tu dis que tu as été accepté en tant que page de la maison de Thrace. Ta mère se tord les mains sur ses genoux – tu devines le geste plus que tu ne le vois sous la table – et baisse la tête. Ton père repose son verre de vin.

« Si tu veux rejoindre ces brutes, libre à toi. Mais cette maison te sera fermée à tout jamais. »

Il parle, comme toujours, avec un détachement glaçant. Jamais tu ne l'as vu en colère, jamais tu ne l'as vu affectueux. Tu hoches la tête parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Tu as treize ans, et déjà la même contenance froide pour dissimuler combien tu es anxieux dès que tu dois prendre la parole ou exister en public. Mais tes rêves divergent des siens : tu n'es pas l'avocat et l'homme de lettre dont il rêve et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu en as eu honte, mais la honte ne sert à rien. Tu aimes les épopées, tu aimes l'idée d'être traversé par une cause qui te dépasse – tu es incapable de créer la tienne.Être chevalier, avoir leur honneur est la meilleure réponse que t'a proposé la vie.

.

Tu as tourné le dos à ton nom et à ta famille en t'engageant dans l'armée.

(Ou t'ont-ils trahi les premier, incapables de te reconnaître tel que tu étais ?)

.

… …

.

Tu es à genoux devant Soleille.

« Ces personnes peuvent témoigner que Sylvarant va rompre le traité et attaquer la capitale sous peu. Je vous demande la permission de convoquer le ban pour assurer la protection de la ville. »

La tension dans le hall est à son comble. Tu sais que c'est ta dernière chance : personne n'a voulu t'écouter au conseil des ministres, et le commandant des armées a balayé des avertissements. Tu sens l'air froid sur ta nuque. Tu sais que la seule raison pour laquelle personne ne crie au scandale c'est que tu as eu la faveur de la reine pendant longtemps.

« Seigneur Kratos… »

Tu ne relèves pas la tête. Tu sais quelle expression est sur le visage de Soleille et tu n'en est pas surpris : un mélange de pitié et de dignité. Tu sais que tu n'auras plus sa faveur, et tu es en colère pendant un instant.

« Je souscris à l'analyse de mon conseil. Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux Demi-Elfes. Votre attachement au royaume est à votre honneur, mais en ce cas, il vous conduit à votre perte. »

Le refus ressemble à une claque, même si tu l'avais anticipé.

Il n'en est pas moins douloureux.

.

Tu as tourné le dos à ta patrie en accompagnant Mithos et Martel.

(Ou as-tu compris que toutes les promesses de paix de la reine et des haut dignitaires n'étaient que du vent ?)

.

… …

.

Tu sens le moment où Origin comprend.

C'est une porte qui claque dans ton esprit.

Un cri.

Tu le reçois avec calme. Tu as retenu le même lorsque tu as compris que Martel ne se relèverait pas.

Tu as fait ton choix.

.

Tu as tourné le dos à ta race en acceptant l'utopie de Mithos.

(Ou sont-ils au-delà de tout pardon, lorsqu'ils ont tué la meilleure d'entre vous ?)

.

… …

.

Tu n'emportes rien, sauf Flamberge et de l'argent. Flamberge parce qu'elle est tienne quand le reste de tes affaires ne l'ont jamais été, et que ton mana circule en elle depuis des siècles. L'argent, parce que tu es un pragmatique avant d'être un idéaliste et que tu vas devoir survivre. Tu abandonnes ta tenue dès que possible pour des habits de mercenaire, mal coupés et inconfortables.

Tu ne fais aucun adieu. Les yeux creusés de Yuan parlent pour lui, et tu ne peux pas lui demander cela. Il a été l'époux de Martel quand tu n'as été qu'un ami proche. Tu es en train de lui refuser la chance de renaître – de peut-être ramener Mithos dans le chemin qu'il a quitté lorsqu'elle est morte. Quand à Mithos, comment peux-tu lui parler, quand tu as encouragé cette folie pendant des millénaires ?

Et peut-être : ta trahison est encore plus complète quand tu n'as pas le courage de t'opposer à eux et que tu laisses l'anonymat t'engloutir.

.

Tu as tourné le dos à Mithos en quittant Welgaia.

(Ou t'a-t-il demandé de ne pas sauver des innocents une fois de trop ?)

.

… …

.

Mithos pose une main sur ton front alors que tu contemples, encore hébété, le pendentif ensanglanté entre tes doigts. Le reste ressemble étrangement aux gestes des prêtres pour absoudre ou bénir quelqu'un.

« Reviens avec moi. »

Il a pris sa forme d'adolescent, que tu n'as pas vue depuis qu'il a fondé le Cruxis, et tu sais que c'est pour t'émouvoir, pour jouer de tes souvenirs et de l'attachement que tu n'as jamais pu oublier. Il est ton élève et ton frère, ton protégé et celui qui t'a permis de rêver – autrefois.

Tu connais le piège qu'il tisse autour de toi, les liens que tu avais pu délier et qu'il ranime de sa voix et de ses gestes.

Tu es las et tes mains sont pleines de sang.

Anna est morte, et ton fils aussi.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Kratos. »

Il y a une étrange fragilité, chez Mithos. Un besoin d'une dévotion absolue – une fêlure qui se rapproche de la folie.

Tu sais que tu ne peux pas le sauver malgré lui.

Tu le suis quand même.

.

Tu as tourné le dos aux espoirs que tu as fait naître pour Anna en acceptant de revenir avec Yggdrasill.

(Ou l'as-tu fait plus tôt, en les entretenant alors qu'ils étaient impossibles à réaliser ?)

.

… …

.

Tu vois Lloyd et tu penses que le nom est une coïncidence, un espoir vain et que sa ressemblance avec Anna ne veut rien dire parce que tu n'as jamais su cesser de chercher son visage dans les étrangers qui croisent ta route.

Et puis tu vois la tombe et tu ne peux plus te mentir à toi-même : c'est lui.

Tu penses d'abord que tu ne vas pas le trahir, pas vraiment, parce que Sylvarant est en déclin depuis trop longtemps et qu'il espère comme les autres une période de prospérité. Que l'Élue est leur meilleure réussite et qu'elle va pouvoir héberger l'âme de Martel et que les mondes seront réunifié et que c'était ce dont rêvait Anna.

Il vous rejoint, et tu lui mens, sans cesse. À propos de Kvar. À propos d'Anna. À propos de ses souvenirs. À propos du futur.

Tes mensonges ont un goût de cendres.

.

Tu tournes le dos à ton fils malgré la douleur dans sa voix .

(Le laisser mourir serait une trahison pire encore)

.

… …

.

Tu regardes Lloyd partir avec ses amis pour Welgaia, l'anneau du pacte autour de son cou, et l'épée sacrée à sa ceinture.

Yggdrasill va mourir et le monde va retrouver sa forme naturelle. De cela, tu n'as aucun doute.

Tu aimerais être à ses côtés. Pour ton fils, bien sûr, puisque ton rôle de père s'est toujours réduit à le protéger de la mort et qu'il a grandit sans doit, mais aussi pour Mithos. Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais eu le courage de l'arrêter, toi et Yuan ?

Tu te demandes souvent si, pour toutes tes rêveries d'adolescent d'être soldat pour la bonne cause, tu n'es condamné qu'à les trahir les unes après les autres.

Mais cela n'a pas de sens : les épopées se brisent devant la réalité et tes utopies ont toujours caché des monstres.

.

Tu tournes le dos une nouvelle fois à Mithos en refusant de le voir mourir.

(Mais Mithos est Yggdrasill depuis une éternité)


End file.
